As a development of wireless communication technology, antennas for mobile phones have tended toward a development of miniaturization and multi-band functioning. Thereby, in order to cover different frequency bands by changing the shape of the antenna, an antenna frequency reconfiguration module is added to some mobile phone antennas.
In the related art, the antenna frequency reconfiguration module is disposed on an antenna radiating body, causing the structure and preparing process thereof to be complicated, so the antenna radiating body cannot be formed integrally, easy to be abnormal because of related stoppage of a pin diode and a blocking capacitor, and covering a narrow frequency band.